Vacation - A Korrasami Fanfiction
by mamabear-canadian
Summary: Korra and Asami have stepped into the Spirit World, beginning their vacation, and exploring just how "platonic" their feelings are. Four chapters (for four books/seasons, get it?) full of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"This place is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Asami's head swiveled from side to side, eyes wide with wonder as she took in the Spirit World around her. Everything was beautiful; nature amplified into something amazing. And the _spirits. _Every shape and size and color. Of course, she had seen them in Republic City since the portals had been opened, but never in their natural habitat. Never like this.

It was like magic.

And Korra was right by her side.

Since stepping through the portal, they hadn't stopped holding hands. Side by side they had entered, and unspoken, they had decided that side by side they would stay. After everything Korra had been through with Kuvira, trying to save the city and find herself after nearly dying, she needed this peace. Asami did as well after losing her father. Both had experienced great loss and pain and separation, but now they had each other.

"I knew you would like it," the Avatar said, giving Asami's hand a squeeze. Korra hadn't been able to be really close to Asami in years. In fact, she hadn't let herself get close to _anyone. _But the past was behind them. Only healing now.

"Everything is just so… so peaceful. I mean, I can't believe we just walked into this place after the city got destroyed." It was such a change. From rubble and ruin to beauty and tranquility.

"Feels kind of good to just let go of our responsibilities for a while, huh?"

"Yeah."

They paused at the shore of a small stream. A few spirits played in the water, splashing one another and giggling. One waved at Korra before returning to its play.

"Should be shallow enough to wade through," Korra mused. She slipped off her boots and rolled up the legs of her pants. Asami followed suit, putting hers into the backpack she'd brought. She stepped into the stream, wiggling painted toenails in the clear water.

"It's not cold," she remarked. "I don't know why I thought it would be."

"Everything here seems just right, doesn't it?" Korra picked up both of their bags and slung them over her shoulder. She stepped in as well, pulling Asami along with her as they made their way across. The rocks at the bottom were smooth and a bit slippery, covered in a touch of algae. About halfway across, Korra lost her footing. "Shi-!" She slipped, falling backwards right into Asami's arms. There was a moment of silence as their eyes met before the spirits started to giggle. Korra blushed, quickly righting herself. "Oops."

Asami laughed at her crooked, embarrassed grin and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine. Lucky I was here to catch you." Korra looked at her feet, cheeks dark with her blush as she continued over the stream. Asami was… she was flirting. Right?

It wasn't like they hadn't gotten close. Bonding over breakups with Mako, finding friendship and help in each other. But this was different. Lately, they complimented each other, hugged for longer than normal, they held hands. And now they were on this vacation together. Did Asami actually like her? Like _that? _

_And do I like her back? _

"I let Jinora know where we are," Korra babbled as they reached the other side of the stream. "If Tenzin gets worried, she'll tell him what's up and she can always find us here if things get out of hand. Not that I think they will, I mean Mako's going to help bring the citizens back, and Bolin and the Beifongs and Varrick and the other earthbenders are helping rebuild the city. The airbenders are going to keep the peace and try to reunite the Earth Nation with Republic City and fix political stuff and-"

"You don't have to worry about that now," Asami said, gripping Korra's hand tenderly. She met her eyes and smiled. "You've been so stressed lately. That's why we're doing this, so you can relax. So we both can." She paused. "This is still okay, right? We can go back if you want."

"No, no, I'm fine," Korra assured quickly. "I want to be with you, Asami. I mean, I want to be here. With you. I just can't stop saying this- I sound like an idiot, I'm sorry." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm being dumb. Let's keep going."

"Hey, wait." Asami held her in place. "Korra, nothing you say is dumb. It's fine. You've been through so much these past few years. I'll hear anything you have to say: no judgment. Okay?"

Korra swallowed.

"Yeah. Okay."

Had Asami always been that pretty, or was that just the glow of the Spirit World?

They shared a smile and moved in between the trees, their bare feet padding along soft, green grass.

"We should think about setting up camp soon," Asami mused. "Maybe in a clearing or something. Is there even night here?"

"Kind of. It's whatever we need it to be. Things here change when we need them to. So if we want to sleep, we just need to find someplace peaceful and wait." Korra shrugged lightly. "You getting tired already?"

"Well, we have been walking for a while," Asami argued good-naturedly. "Not everyone has Avatar-endurance like you." That made Korra laugh.

"Fine, fine. There's a nice spot just up here." And she was telling the truth. Soft grass and moss, a few patches of smooth rock, and surrounded by trees on every side. Above, the sky had turned dark and red with a sunset.

"Nice might be an understatement," Asami whispered. Korra set down their bags and began to dig out their sleeping mats. No tents needed. It was warm here, and the sky was sure to be beautiful.

"You hungry?" she asked. "Jinora passed on some snacks from Pemma."

"Yes, thank you." Asami sat down on her mat, crossing her legs as Korra did the same across from her as she unwrapped sweet buns and some rice. "Hey, Korra?"

"Yeah?" The Avatar paused, tilting her head to the side.

"Thanks for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Occasional spirits passed through the clearing, some floating above them, some simply giggling and going in the other direction. The young women were unperturbed. They were never more than a few inches from one another, constantly talking, almost constantly touching.

A hand on the thigh, a pat on the arm, a nudge of the shoulder. Korra's reservations and fears melted away. There was no reason to worry about feelings. She could be honest with Asami, and honest with herself, and just let things happen.

Over their food and water, they had talked about everything. Korra told Asami everything about Toph and her time in the swamp. Asami cried into her shoulder, mourning the loss of her dad. Time seemed to stand still while they talked, filling the once-silent air with laughter and sobbing and the voices of two friends at last united. And when their hearts had been poured out to one another about everything under the sun, they lay down next to one another, and looked up at the sky.

"This is the best day ever," Korra sighed. Asami nodded her agreement. The silence was comfortable between them, one that meant they had said all that needed to be said. "Hey, Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I think I love you."

The words didn't need saying. Asami knew. Somehow, she'd known for a while. And yet, it was comforting to hear it aloud. Korra felt her heart pound in her chest, nervous despite herself.

"I love you too," the mechanic said softly. She turned her head to look at Korra, her lips forming a smile. "I've loved you for years."

It was like fire spreading from her center outwards. Korra's eyes widened, mouth hung open just a tad. Requited love is such a beautiful thing, and she felt like she was experiencing it for the first time in her life. _Play it cool, Korra. _

"You… really?" _Smooth. _

Asami laughed and edged closer to her, resting a hand on the waterbender's waist.

"Of course I do," she said softly. Korra felt her cheeks heat up. Of course, that just made Asami smile wider, brushing a few strands of her short hair from her eyes. "I've been trying to drop hints since we got here."

"Yeah, well… you've gotta be a bit more obvious," Korra stammered.

"Is this obvious enough for you?"

And all of a sudden, their lips had met, Asami holding Korra close as soft, painted lips met trembling, chapped ones. Korra was taken by surprise, her eyes widening at first, and then slowly falling closed as she relaxed.

This was happening.

She leaned closer to Asami, cupping the other's face in her hand. The mechanic's cheek was soft under her fingers.

The kiss, brief and tender, ended a moment later, when the women pulled away, each examining the other's face.

"That was… amazing," Korra breathed.

"Yeah?" Asami was smiling hopefully and bit her lip in anticipation of what might come next. A few days ago, she never would have imagined that she would be lying in the most beautiful place in the universe with the person she loved more deeply than anyone else.

"Yeah," Korra replied. "Would you- would it be alright if we did it again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Their night slipped by in a matter of hours. Korra and Asami, tangled in a blanket under the lights of the Spirit World's sky. Mechanic and Avatar stayed in each other's arms, occasionally whispering a gentle "I love you" and stroking the other's cheek. By the morning time, they had each slept their fill, and felt more awake and full of life than they had in a while.

A new dawn and a new day.

Both were a little bashful and shy, and Korra could barely believe it had really happened in the first place. But she had lipstick smudged on her mouth to prove it. It was real and right and good.

"So," she said through a mouth full of pastry and tea, "how long do you want this vacation to last?"

"Well, I guess I hadn't considered it," Asami replied, taking a moment to ponder the thought. "A few days, I suppose. I mean we can't leave everyone to fix the world without us… can we?"

As tempting as staying in the Spirit World forever was, Korra knew it couldn't last. For one, because she had her duties, and so did Asami. But also, there wasn't a way to get away with it, given the fact that Jinora seemed to have eyes everywhere.

"Then we had better make it last, huh?" she said with one of her crooked smiles. It was such a cute expression, it was almost guaranteed to make Asami grin as well.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied. Korra hesitated slightly before going on.

"And… when we get back, what do we do then?" she asked. Asami blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just- I have my job, and you have yours. I can only hope everyone's going to be accepting of… well, this. Us. So we'll have our lives to deal with, plus potential assholes who want to talk crap, and-"

She was silenced by a quick kiss from Asami.

"We're going to take it one day at a time," she said firmly. "Together. I'll go where you go, and we'll make it work. Who cares what anyone else says?" She cupped Korra's cheek. "You're all that matters to me, okay?"

Korra couldn't help but to be shaken by her words. Her sincerity, the love that was plain on the other woman's face. And she wasn't afraid any more. Let the world fall, let them come. As long as she had Asami's hand to hold, she wasn't scared.

She kissed Asami again, this time, pushing forward with passion she had never felt for anyone before. No one had given her fire like this before. There was electricity in her soul driving her forward into the future.

The kiss broke moments later, and Asami stared, breathless, beautiful, with strands of hair caught up in the wind that seemed to surround them when they had kissed.

"Wow." It was her turn now to be speechless, both at the intense feeling behind the kiss, and a little bit at the way the clearing had reacted when it happened. For a second, there was complete silence, and everything felt bright and light and good. And then it faded back into natural colors.

Korra grinned and took Asami's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere. Let's go everywhere! Let's just go and never, ever stop." Asami scrambled to gather their things, beginning to pack up as she tried to get her rational thinking back on track.

"Okay, well just- would you hold on a second!" She was laughing now as Korra had started to bounce on her toes. "We've got to pack up, at least." Logic like that was pretty difficult to argue against, so Korra helped as best she could, packing away the food and her things she had left strewn about. By the end of it, they were both ready, wearing the clothes they had the day before, to head out and go through the forest to their next destination.

Even if they didn't know what their path was, where it would take them, how far they would be led, they knew they would be safe together.

"Let's head that way," Asami suggested.

"Any particular reason, or just curious?" Korra asked, smirking.

"It's as good a direction as any," the mechanic replied with a shoulder nudge. They laughed, gave each other's hands a squeeze, and set off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Spirit World is wide and vast and ever-changing, but Korra and Asami saw as much as they possibly could within the time of their vacation. They walked, swam, slept and snuggled the days away, finding comfort in the strangest of places. The shore of a pond where spirits swam and sang, forest clearings, mountain caves. From their time in the jungle of concrete and steel, they allowed themselves to be wild and free here.

Korra learned that Asami was just as beautiful without makeup and with hair tied into a messy bun as she had ever been.

The days felt as though they lasted weeks, but even that was not enough. They each had lives to return to, but hope that they might make them better having found one another.

They stood before the portal in Republic City in silence, closer physically and emotionally than they had been at the start. Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder, Asami in turn had laid a hand on Korra's waist.

"We'll do this again, won't we?" Asami breathed. "I just mean that things might get hectic when we go back. The world could change again, we could slip up, anything could happen. So can we promise that we'll come back here? Together?"

Korra nodded lightly, not moving from her position.

"I think it's a good idea. When things get stressful, we can just come back here. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Asami smiled, letting her head rest on Korra's as she savored the moment.

They would remember this, these seconds before returning, every night in the weeks that came. Even if the world fell into chaos, if either of them lost sight, they could have this. These days of tranquility in the Spirit World had healed them, as well as allowed each of them to find each other.

"I love you," Korra whispered.

"I love you too," Asami replied.

With that, they straightened up and made their way to the portal, hand in hand, and stood, ready to be transported back to the world they knew. One thing was for certain.

For as long as each was able, they would love the other with all their heart.

THE END


End file.
